


Calzona One Shots

by myfaerytale



Series: Calzona One Shots [1]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26189332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myfaerytale/pseuds/myfaerytale
Summary: A collection of Calzona ficlits
Relationships: Arizona Robbins/Callie Torres
Series: Calzona One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901839
Comments: 7
Kudos: 36





	1. Coffee & Donuts

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy! This hasn't been edited but I was too excited to share so I apologize for any mistakes...

Callie glanced at one of the many unique clocks in the warm cafe. She tried to busy herself, her racing thoughts, gripping the fragile coffee cup in front of her until the plastic cracked. She was nervous, more nervous than she should have been to meet with her ex-wife. She looked up again and sighed. 

She huffed, brushing her hair slightly to the side and bit her lip until she winced. She was suddenly regretting her choice to pre order Arizona’s coffee: what if she enjoyed tea now? Maybe she didn’t take her coffee with a splash of cream and the crazy amount of sugar to please her sweet tooth. She released the coffee cup from her free hand and picked at the sleeve of her signature black jacket hanging on the back of her seat. 

“Callie!” Brown eyes shot up and instantly met with shining, bright blue. She was just as beautiful as she remembered, her heart pounding fiercely in her chest. She watched the blonde seemingly glide into the cafe, casually sitting in the seat opposite of her while taking her own sweater off and setting her bag down. 

The bright pink box that sat in the middle of their table caught Arizona’s attention, her eyes widening in excitement. “You didn’t.” She smiled, reaching for the top of the box and revealing a few pumpkin donuts resting inside. Callie still hadn’t spoken, her jaw locked at a loss for words. 

It shouldn’t be this difficult to form a sentence, she was hardly one to be at a loss for words. She instead opted to gesture to the coffee next to the pink box and couldn’t help her heart thumping loudly—which she was convinced Arizona could hear—when the blonde’s severely missed super magic smile came into view. Callie’s hands tangled together, waiting patiently for Arizona’s reaction as the coffee came to meet her lips. 

“You remembered.” She commented with her smile remaining happily in place. “Could use a little more sugar, though.” She said with a wink. “Thank you, Callie.” Her voice was lower when she next spoke. “I’ve missed you.” 

Taking a long and deep breath, Callie took a sip of her coffee to hopefully settle the lump in her throat. “I’ve missed you, too.” She sets her coffee back down and pushes the pink box forward. She couldn’t handle her current feelings so she decided to steer the conversation. “How does your mom like New York?” 

“She loves it! She’s quite upset that she has to leave tomorrow, but it was nice seeing her and having help set up my new apartment.” 

Arizona had been in New York for a week and this was the first time the mothers had free time to see each other. With Arizona finding her way at her new job as the director of pediatric surgery at, coincidentally, Callie’s current home turf and getting settled in the city, they simply haven’t had a chance to meet until now. Sofia had been with Callie since they both returned, but it was Barbara who brought her home since Arizona had an errand to run. She was so happy to see her little girl after months; FaceTime and daily phone calls never compared to seeing her tiny face and smile in person. 

“Sofia can’t wait to see her new room. She—“ Callie was cut off but a ‘ _ yuck _ ’ and a wincing Arizona. 

“Ew, pumpkin. Really, Calliope?  _ Pumpkin _ ?” The donut wedged between her fingers fell atop a napkin, Arizona cringing at the taste still lingering on her tongue. Callie smirked and chuckled, the deep feelings in her chest lightening with each second.

“Here, give it over.” She held out her hand and rolled her eyes, a piece of long black hair falling past her shoulders. Arizona happily picked up the rest of the donut dramatically and put in Callie’s hand. Brown eyes diverted their attention to Arizona’s fingers, the pale digits brushing over her own during the exchange leaving a shiver down her spine. She had forgotten about the spark, the spark they had no matter what was going on between them. With her eyes down, she didn’t notice the deep blush rising in Arizona’s cheeks when she popped a chunk of the pumpkin pastry into her mouth, lips glistening from a glob of glaze left behind. 

“You’ve got a little…” Arizona’s voice distracted her from the taste, but the scarlet tint to the blonde’s cheeks and her blue eyes stuck to her sugary lips made her quickly swallow. She licked her lips, Arizona unable to help keeping her focus elsewhere, and she cleared her throat for the both of them. 

“Sorry, about the donuts.” Callie waved to the treats. “I can get you something else?” 

Arizona shook her head, clearing her own voice before she spoke. “Don’t worry about it. The coffee is amazing itself.” Her lips turned up into a small smile. “So, about Sofia.” 

Callie nodded. “I guess talking about her schedule would be the smart thing to do.” She sat up straight and finished off the donut and washed it down with another gulp of coffee. “We can keep the same routine.” She phrased it more like a question. “Before,” she didn’t finish, not wanting to voice the fact that she left. 

She knew it was the best option for her at the time. It was all messy but it was worth it in the end. She was in an environment she loved, a job she loved and she wasn’t surrounded by the constant death and drama Grey Sloan Memorial brought every day of her life.  _ Both  _ of their lives. “Switch off weekends, split the week?”

“That sounds good. I can pick her up tomorrow, then?”

Callie checked her phone and just realized it was Thursday. “Uh, yeah. That’d be great. She misses you already.” She added just to see the smile that grew on Arizona’s face. Feeling bold, Callie shut the box of donuts so she could clearly look over Arizona. Her hair was long and straight, top bright blue that nearly matched her eyes. “I really am happy to see you, Arizona.” She inched her hand forward on the table and Arizona followed. The tips of their fingers brushed together and then both held eyes. It was almost as if no time had passed but Callie knew that they still had a lot to properly speak of. There was so much she wanted to say, but for now, she was happy to bask in the blonde’s presence.

“I’m glad I decided to come.” Arizona licked her lips and chanced briefly taking Callie’s hand with a gentle squeeze before going back to drink her coffee. 


	2. Double Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callie and Arizona are on a double date. However, it doesn't end as planned...

There were looks passed between the two, fair hands playing with the wine glass that glistened while her date—who’s name she had forgotten—spoke freely and passionately about a subject she didn’t care for.

What bothered the blonde was the foreign lips that continued to peck and nip Callie’s cheeks and neck. She licked her lips when her eyes met Callie’s dark brown, the stiffening of the brunette and the quick diversion of eyes causing her cheeks to heat up. 

“I’ll be right back,” she whispered. She left without even a glance to her date, legs shaking and hands sweaty as she approached the bathroom. The bathroom was tiny, but that was common for the establishment they were it. The light was fluorescent, the blues of her eyes darkening with each breath that fogged the mirror.

The ambience of forks and knives dancing over plates sounded when the bathroom door opened. She could feel the mood in the air change, how her hands that gripped the sparkling sink slid in anticipation.

“Hey, are you okay?”

Arizona spun around with a forced smile on her face and nodded. “Yeah, I just needed to freshen up a bit.”

“Hmm,” Callie went to the sink beside Arizona, wetting a towel and dabbing at her face. “Your date seems nice.” She commented.

“I guess,” she kept her eyes off of Callie and breathed through her mouth. She didn’t want to smell the elegant yet fruity perfume Callie was wearing. She didn’t want to let herself linger on the dress that fit perfectly over her glorious curves.

“You don’t like her, do you?”

Water ran and the sound of paper touching skin echoed through the bathroom.

“Not really,” she couldn’t help but smile when Callie threw the used product into the trash and stepped into her line of vision. Her red lipstick she had arrived with faded slightly, the faint freckles sprinkled around her cheeks and nose more prominent under this particular lighting. “You seem to like yours very much,” she said in a harsher tone then intended.

Callie rolled her eyes, setting irritated hands over her hips. She was upset, Arizona could tell just from the crease between her perfectly sculpted eyebrows and the twitch at the corners of her mouth. “Are we really going to have this conversation again? I thought we agreed that we would move on.”

“No,” Arizona turned around, hands busying themselves with turning on the water. “ _You_ decided we were going to move on.” She splashed water over her face, the burn in her throat causing her to let out the quietest of whimpers that was thankfully silenced by the rushing water.

“Stop complaining about this. It’s _over._ You need to accept the fact that we’re done, and that I can kiss and sleep and see whoever I want!” Arizona peered through the reflection and beheld Callie’s arms being thrown into the air, pieces of her dark, chestnut hair smacking against silver hoop earrings. “Why can’t you just be happy for me? Why can’t you learn to be happy?”

“Because, Callie,” with wet hands, Arizona struggled to turn the water off, drops of water flying about. “ _You_ were my happiness. You _are_ my happiness. You’re everything to me and you took it all away.” She covered her face with her hands, the water mingling with the tears that now fell from mascara ruined lashes.

“I’m sorry but—“

“No,” Arizona dropped her hands and shook her head. “I don’t want your apologies. That’s the last thing I want. I’m trying, I’m _really_ trying but—“

“But what?”

Arizona wanted to flee. She wanted to escape this now claustrophobic space and be alone. She didn’t want to be in the same room at Callie anymore, because it hurt. It killed her to be in the same room with someone who both caused her heart to beat and thrive, but also freeze and stop.She sidestepped, Callie grabbing her arm and pushing her against the sink. “You knew deep down it wasn’t working. What I did was for _us._ You know that.”

“I don’t want to do this right now.”

“Well we’re going to do this right now. Because I don’t think your brain is wrapping around this. We are over, we are done. I’m sorry but,”

“Let me go,” Arizona yanked her arm away, though, Callie was faster and pushed her back against the sink. “Callie,” the blonde begged, hands still damp and hanging loosely by her sides. “Please,”

Their breaths were ragged and the air was tense. Arizona was unable to move or escape, Callie’s wine laced breath brushing over her face and making her dizzy. “If you don’t move—“

“What?” Callie asked. It was unnoticed by the both of them how much closer their bodies had gotten to each other, how Arizona’s hands were now so close to touching Callie’s hips.

Arizona looked into her eyes, really looked into them, and could see the doubt and hesitation that lay in them. She could see how they were glazed over with wonder and want, how they were lying and doubting and not believing any word that she had just said. Callie’s face was always readable; Arizona could tell what she was thinking just by the expression or how her eyes wandered and connected with hers.

She didn’t believe herself. When Callie spoke, it was more like she was trying to convince herself rather than Arizona what she was saying. Despite everything that Callie had preached over the past few months and the amount of time put into avoiding the blonde, she now knew that they weren’t actually over.

Arizona lunged forward and caught Callie’s lips between her own. Her wet hands reached up to cup a tan face, concealer smudging and blush mixing into a hot mess. Their tongues had escaped and greeted each other fiercely, the heat of their breaths spreading to lower areas of their bodies. Hands roamed over curves and lips traveled to jaws; it was hot and it was something they had both, Arizona now realized, had been craving for quite some time.

“Wait,” Callie pulled away, the lip gloss that used to layer Arizona’s mouth now strewn over her own, her hands digging into Arizona’s scalp. “This isn’t right,” she whispered. Arizona ignored her and let her heart make a move, sucking Callie’s bottom lip eagerly.

But in that moment, they both knew that the only thing that wasn’t right, was them not being together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading if you've made it this far :') I found a bunch of old one shots I've written so, hopefully within the next few days they'll be edited and posted...


	3. All In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arizona tells Callie about her and Timothy.

Callie stared at the war veteran who lay helplessly in his bed, a nervous smile on her face as she thought about the upcoming surgery.

"…yeah. He won’t shut up about the risks.“

She chuckled. "He’s explained the benefits too, I hope?”

The cautious man who stood by his friend’s bed continued to speak on the great risks, but Callie wasn’t going to let a few tainted words ruin a great opportunity to help a man who has fought incredibly hard for their country.

_“Tell me more about your brother.” Callie requested over a sip of wine_

_Arizona set her own glass down, a few drops a condensation rolling down chilled, cool fingertips. She chewed on her lip, memories and vivid images of her brother filling her thoughts. “He was my best friend.”_

_Callie waited for the blonde to continue and she draped on arm over her wife’s shoulders. A tan hand squeezed her protectively, Arizona releasing a shaky breath._

_"I was an intern when he was shipped off. He did a few tours since I was in college, but my intern year was the last one…“_

_Callie could feel Arizona’s body tense and she pulled her closer. "You don’t have to-”_

_"We always wrote to each other. He was my best friend. The most constant thing in my life. We moved around a lot, we always stuck together. We always stuck together.” She repeated.“I’ve wanted to be a doctor for as long as I can remember, so when Tim told me he wanted to join the army, I already knew what I wanted to do. I was going to go to med school, become a trauma doctor and tour with him.“_

_The room seemed darker, the few candles that were lit to illuminate the space dimming as the seconds passed by. Sofia was sleeping on the sofa behind them, her pink blanket held between small hands with the sound of soft snores. Arizona looked behind her and tucked a piece of hair behind he daughter’s ear. She was comforting, and the sad look Callie had in her eyes in that moment was too much for her to handle._

_"He was my person.” she admitted. “He was kind, strong, funny. We always got into trouble, and it bothered the Colonel even more that we always got away with it all.” she laughed. “I mean, he’s a year older than me, so when he learned how to drive he had to drive me places. I think we were in Maine that year. We were in a big city and on the weekends we’d see who could get the most numbers; from girls obviously.”_

_Callie watched Arizona’s face light up, her dimples deep with a shadow bouncing down her face from them. Her blue eyes were glued to their daughter, the palm of her hand resting on her cheek a sight that simply melted her heart. “I’m sure you got most of the numbers.”_

_"Obviously.“Arizona moved her hand and finally looked at Callie since the start of this particular conversation. "I was only out to my brother then. I was 16, my father let my brother do whatever he wanted and I was his little girl who still wore pigtail braids.” she curled into Callie’s side more to feel her body heat, to keep herself grounded to the present while she reminisced the past._

_"I came out about a year later but,“ she let her hand find its way to the hollow of Callie’s neck and her fingertips drummed over her collarbone. "we would lie and say we were just hanging out at the local mall. We did but, we did more than our fair share of window shopping. Anyways, it was the last weekend we had together before he went off to train for the army. We were about to go into the mall. Mind you, I had my best lip gloss on.”_

_The two laughed, the vibrations from Callie’s chest spreading over Arizona’s cheeks. “He stopped me. I remember him having this really serious look on his face…we talked. Like, really talked, and we promised each other that we would always protect each other. That no matter what happened, we would have each other’s back. I promised him that I was going to try my hardest to become a doctor so that I could protect him while he fought for our country."her voice had faded to a whisper now, Callie struggling to hear her. She pulled her closer, arms wrapping around her tightly with her chin resting on Arizona’s head._

_"But you didn’t get to go over time.” Callie finished. She remembered that from a single comment Arizona made early in their relationship; it was a touchy subject but she could tell Arizona was trying her best at the time to open up to her._

_“I didn’t. I was crushed and devastated…I didn’t know what I was supposed to do with my life. Everything led up to my brother and I, because that’s how it always was.”_

_Callie already knew where Arizona was heading when her voice began to break, the cracks in each word breaking her heart._

_“You couldn’t have done anything, Arizona. You know that. You were too young, there’s no way you could have saved him. You know that.” she kissed the top of her head then moved so she could take tear strained cheeks between her hands. Her thumbs brushed some of them away, but the overflow of emotions were too much. “You’re saving so many children, so many lives._

_“But-”_

_“Shh.” Callie placed a soft and gentle kiss on Arizona’s lips. “What you’re doing_ now _is everything and more. You can’t let this guilt eat you up.”_

_“I just miss him.”_

_“I know, I know.” Callie pulled Arizona back to her just and whispered sweet nothings in her ear. “This project I’m doing. These soldiers I’m working hard to save.” she cleared her own throat and tangled her fingers in Arizona’s hair. “It’s all for you. You may not be able to do anything, but I can.”_

_“I love you, Calliope.” Arizona kissed Callie with a need to feel her._

_“I love you, too.”_

“I want the life I’ve been missing.” the soldier went on.

Callie nodded, full understand evident in her eyes. She was going to do everything in her power to help this person continue to do what he needed to do to achieve happiness. She was going to save this soldier’s life.

“And if you can do that, I’m all in.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! Also, if anyone is looking to beta for me, I plan to write more for Calzona in the future so :') Sending love & light


End file.
